The Creationist's Bane
by Agent165
Summary: People don't know it, but the end is coming. The Creation Trio are going to end the world, and like it or not, someone has to stop them. unfortunately that person is James. a man who has been chosen to carry out the task of stopping the Trio. and on his journey, he runs into an old flame. M for language, sexual content, violence, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

James was napping under a large palm tree as his Pokémon grazed about Amity Square. His six Pokémon were Tyranitar, Donphan, Feraligatr, Charizard, Torterra, and his Dragonite. James had just beaten the Elite Four and wanted some time with his Pokémon to just relax and play with them. His Torterra had nestled right next to him and started to sleep when Feraligatr and Charizard were at it again. James opened a crystal blue eye to see what the two were doing. Charizard had taken Feraligatr's Oran berry and eaten it. For some reason, besides the fact the two were completely different Pokémon types, the two Pokémon hated each other. James sighed and got up brushing off his black windbreaker and patted Torterra's head.

"It seems you are the only peaceful Pokémon I have Torterra." James walked up to the two giant Pokémon that were snapping at each other's necks, "Hey! What are you two doing?" Shouted James at the two, causing people to watch. Feraligatr turned to him and shot a small spray of water at James. James dodged the water attack and threw Feraligatr's Pokéball at him, trapping him in the small blue sphere. He looked over at Charizard and raised his Pokéball, "You want some as well?" all of a sudden, Feraligatr popped out of his Pokéball and shot a water gun attack at the two, "What the-" James was cut off as he was shot down with a blast of ice cold water and knocked to the ground. Charizard dodged the attack and shot a Flame thrower at the blue Pokémon. Feraligatr was hit by a column of fire and was knocked back several feet. Feraligatr used Hydro Cannon and shot a missile sized water column at Charizard. Charizard countered with Blast Burn, making fire shoot up from the ground and form into a column of fire at the attack. The two attacks collided and exploded into an array of steaming embers surrounded by droplets of water, all twinkling under the bright sun. James got up rubbing his head and pointed at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Thunderbolt on Feraligatr and Charizard!" He yelled at his Pokémon. Dragonite complied and charged up his Thunderbolt as flames and water escaped from each other, setting Amity Square into chaos. People and Pokémon were running for the park exits, trying to escape the two Pokémon rivals. Dragonite released the Thunderbolt, letting go of two separate electrical charges that hit each one, making them glow in a bright yellow electrical aura. Feraligatr and Charizard both crashed to the ground, their bodies twitching as electricity ran up and down them. A police officer ran up to James weapon in hand and Growlithe by her side.

"Oh hi officer Jenny." James smiled as he took out his poke balls and retrieved his Pokémon.

"Sir, you are under arrest for destruction of city property and disrupting the peace." She pointed her gun at him.

James sighed, turned around and put his hands over his head. Officer Jenny put her gun in her holster and took out her handcuffs, "You know you caused a lot of damage right?" she asked as she cuffed him.

"Can't be that bad." James looked around. Trees were on fire, the ground looked like Tyranitar had just rampaged, and Pokémon and people that were injured were being taken to the hospital, "Well shit." He said as he was being walked through the entrance.

"Yea, how do expect to pay for all of this damage?" She asked as they passed through the gate and advanced towards her car.

"Well, I did just beat the Elite Four and won several million Pokédollars." James smiled sheepishly at her, "I think I can manage." He told her as she opened the squad car.

"Really now, say that to the judge." She pushed him in and slammed the door behind him. She got in and drove off to the police station. James leaned his head back and sighed._ I have the strongest Pokémon right now, yet they act like little kids fighting over a berry_. The car stopped in front of Hearthome jail and the officer stepped out and walked to Lloyd's door, opening it for him.

"Come on, hurry up." She said as Lloyd shuffled out of the squad car and she closed the door behind him.

"Thank you officer." He smiled at her as she pushed him forward up the concrete stairs and into the building. She led him down into the processing room and closed the door behind him.

"Okay Thom and Amy, come on in. we have a new one." She shouted. A large man with a small woman, both officers, walked in the room holding boxes and clipboards. The small woman approached him holding a clipboard in hand.

"My name is Officer Amy and we are going to be conducting a physical exam on you. You know, checking if you have any tattoos, scars and things of that sort." She smiled at him. She had green eyes and red hair.

"And what's the big guy for?" James looked up at the muscular officer holding the boxes standing in front of a steel table.

"Oh he's just for security reasons." She smiled even wider and pointed her pen at him, "Take off your shirt and jacket please." Lloyd sighed and zippered off his jacket, took off his white shirt, and exposed his tattooed and scarred body. He had a long tattoo of The Red Chain from his left shoulder wrapping itself around his arm and around his wrist. He as well had two crossed swords tattooed on his right shoulder, and a three large slashes across his back. He also had several more slashes across his chest and abdomen. There was a large slash stretching across the back of his neck, "Wow, you've had your fair share of adventure I believe, huh?" She wrote down all the scars and tattoo locations on her clipboard. Officer Jenny took a step back, staring at his scars.

"What happened to you?" The officer asked.

James turned to her, "This is what happens when you fight a Tyranitar." He lied, rubbing his neck.

"Is that all of your scars?" Amy asked.

"Yea. For now" James crossed his arms, "Can I put my shirt on now?" he asked shivering.

"Yea, go ahead. But you'll need to deposit all of you items into the box Officer Thom is holding." She turned around and patted Officer Thom's shoulder. James put on his shirt and jacket and dug in his cargo pants for his gear. He dropped his Pokétch, his phone, his wallet and his Pokéballs. After that, he had his mug shot taken, ID processed and was thrown in the holding cell until the judge summoned him. He sat next to a man dressed in black clothing with a hood covering his face, with a gold "V" oh his right shoulder. For some reason, the man's presence felt familiar.

"What are you in for man?" James asked the strange man.

"Assault, murder, disturbing the peace." The man chuckled, "How about you friend?"

"Uh, destruction of city property and disturbing the peace." James laughed.

"Your name is James, is it not?" The man asked turning to James.

"Yea, how'd you know?" James stood up and backed away from the man.

"Well," The man stood up and raised his right arm as if he was reaching for something and retracted it slowly, time slowing down.

"What are you doing?" James looked around. He saw an officer paused in mid stride.

"I paused time to tell you something." The man approached him.

"Stay back man! I mean it!" James swung his right arm to punch the man, but the stranger caught his fist and placed his palm over the back of his hand, "Hey! What are you doing! Stop, that hurts!" James cried as the stranger burned his hand.

"You were born to save the world from the Creation Trio." He let go James' hand. James looked down at his hand and saw an odd symbol. It was a large circle with three other circles interrupting the circumference of the main circle. Each of the three circles had an arrow that pointed to the center of the circle, in which there were two smaller circles inside. The symbol was black as night on his skin, and he felt a stinging pain on his hand, "Now wake up." The man slapped James with such force it sent him to the ground.

James snapped awake and sat up.

"Oh my God. What the hell was that?" James ran his right hand through his spiky black hair. He ripped his hand away from his hair and looked at the back of it. The odd symbol was still there, exactly like the one from the dream. For some reason, the symbol felt familiar. He noticed that the ground was moving underneath him. He looked down and saw he was riding his Torterra through Xatu's Forrest back to Twinleaf town. He jumped off and stood in front of his Pokémon and retrieved Torterra's Pokéball from his belt.

"Torterra, return." The large green Pokémon disappeared into the red Pokéball. James threw out his Charizard's Pokéball. The large, orange dragon came out shooting fire.

"Charizard, fly me to Sandgem town." He said as he jumped on the Pokémon's back. Charizard roared and flew off into the air, shooting flames out._ Now to go find out what this is all about_. James looked down onto his right hand, glaring at the symbol.


	2. Chapter 2

Charizard landed roughly in front of Professor Rowan's lab, causing a large dust cloud to rise from the ground. James jumped off Charizard and rushed into the lab where Rowan was talking to Cynthia, both leaning over a slab of stone.

"Professor Rowan!" James ran up to him, his Charizard following him, "I need you to look at my, Argh!" James cried out and fell to the ground. The symbol on his hand started to glow and burn as he approached Rowan. The slab that Rowan and Cynthia were studying was glowing as well with the same symbol.

"James! What's wrong?" Rowan rushed to his side, as did Cynthia.

"My hand! Move that stone slab further away!" James cried out, holding his aching hand. Rowan ran back to the slab and tossed it in a large black metal suitcase that was on the table and slammed it shut. The glowing on James' hand stopped and he sighed deeply.

"Are you okay James?" Cynthia held him up.

"Yea I'm fine now." He said as Charizard looked at him curiously as he stood up, "The hell was that?"

"I don't know, let me see your hand." Rowan walked up to the 22 year old.

James extended his right hand and showed him the symbol that was burned into his skin, "I have no clue what the fuck this thing is. That's why I came here to see if you knew anything about it."

"Cynthia, come look at it. It's the same symbol that's on the stone slab, and it's on his hand." Rowan held his James' hand as he gestured for the Sinnoh League Champion.

"You're right. James, where did you get this?" Cynthia asked him fiercely.

"I don't know, I was sleeping and then I some dude in my dream," James frantically explained, "and he grabbed my hand and burned the mark on my hand."

"Hmm, Rowan, he could be connected with the Mystri Stage." She looked over at the professor who was in deep thought.

"Well, let me go over my notes. You two go ahead and go do something. I'll call you two later." Rowan let go of James and shooed them away out of his lab. Now Charizard, Cynthia, and James stood outside the lab. James walked away from the Lab and Cynthia, Charizard walking behind him. Cynthia followed behind him with a face of worry.

"You want to walk down by the Beach?" she asked.

James turned around and nodded, "Yea, I'd like that." The two walked through town and reached the beach where they started walking along the shore line, "I'm gonna let out my Pokémon." He said grabbing his Pokéballs and tossing them in the air, his Pokémon jumping out of their confinements. As usual Torterra laid down and started to sleep. The rest of the Pokémon started running around the beach, kicking up sand.

"You know, I think I'm going to let out mine as well." Cynthia threw her Pokéballs, letting out hers as well. She released her Spiritomb, Gastrodon, Roserade, Lucario, Milotic, who instantly started to swim in the ocean, and her famous Garchomp. All the Pokémon started to play with each other as James and Cynthia took off their shoes and placed them on Torterra's back. The two started walking on the shore line, letting the salt water and soft sand squeeze in between their toes. James examined Cynthia, being the fact they were ex's, it never stopped them from being friends, though at times his heart would hurt from all the memories of him and her. She always liked to wear black, white or grey for some reason. This time, she wore black pants with a white shirt and a black windbreaker over the shirt. She left her black and white tennis shoes on Torterra.

"I remember the time we fought Darkrai." She blurted out as she looked over the ocean. The sky was painted with a light sky blue, golden yellow, and fiery orange, all smeared across it as if a child had just mixed the colors and rubbed it on the atmosphere. The sun was peeking over the horizon, setting a calm atmosphere for the two ex lovers, "It was just like this, except you had protected me from his Shadow claw." She stopped walking and sat down on the sand. James sat down next to her, admiring her golden hair and her silver grey eyes.

"Yea, hat day was brutal. Had it not been for Tyranitar and Garchomp, we wouldn't be here right now." he smiled as he looked back at his Pokémon messing up the beach.

"Yes, that day was so beautiful, and yet so horrifyingly ugly. All that blood you lost." She looked at him with a sincere look in her face, "and you have the scars on your back to prove it."

"Well, being a soldier really brings out that desire to protect the ones you love." James looked back at her, smiling sheepishly.

"And yet, I repay you with denial and a Dragon claw to your chest." She smiled back at him, tears filling up her eyes, "I feel like such a bitch for doing that to you. And now I regret It." a tear rolled down her cheek. James put his finger to the tear, stopping it.

"Hey now, don't cry, and don't ever call yourself a bitch. You're not. Even if you sent your Pokémon to slice my chest." He held her face in his hand.

"Oh God you suck at comforting people." She giggled.

"Yet I made you giggle sweet heart." He rolled his eyes as she giggled even more.

"You know what?" She asked.

"What's up?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"I really missed it when we slept together, where we would just sleep the night through, our Pokémon lying all over the floor sleeping." She pressed herself against James.

"Those were the good ol' days." James smiled and leaned back, making Cynthia fall on him. The two were face-to-face now, noses just touching; Cynthia blushed so hard that her face was redder than a rose, I also used to miss these types of moments, the ones where'd we been face to face, noses just touching." He smiled even wider. Cynthia all of a sudden kissed James, pressing her full lips onto his. James accepted the kiss, pressing back. Cynthia broke the kiss and looked deeply into James' eyes.

"I've really missed you James." She gave him a quick peck and got up, "Now let's get back to the lab. It's getting dark and I don't want to keep Rowan waiting." She ran back to the Pokémon, who were now chasing each other, with James behind her. James really never felt happy unless he was with his Pokémon or Cynthia. The two reached the still sleeping Torterra and put on their shoes. James took out his Pokéball and withdrew all his Pokémon back except for Tyranitar. Cynthia did the same, but left her Garchomp out.

"Why do you like letting your Pokémon out so much?" Cynthia asked patting James' Tyranitar, "And why do you like all these destructive Pokémon so much?"

"First off, let's walk back and I'll tell you." He said walking ahead, his Tyranitar trotted up to him, not leaving his trainer. Cynthia and Garchomp caught up with the two and looked over at him, "Well the first answer to your question is that no one belongs in a cage. I let them take turns being out of their Pokéballs, let them get some air and just talk to them, or just play with them." He patted the large green Pokémon's back, "The second answer to your question, is that I like a challenge. And a rampaging Tyranitar proves just that." He smiled at her as the two were walking trough town.

"I can respect that." She petted her Garchomp and waved at little kids who waved at her.

"So earlier you said this thing on my hand looked like a Mystri Stage. Just what is that?" James looked down at his hand, examining the Mystri Stage symbol. The three outer circles had changed colors, the circle at the top of the main circle, glowed a crimson red with a triangle in the middle of it. Another circle at the bottom right had a violet purple color to it with a circle inside of it, surrounded by curved rectangles. The third circle glowed cobalt blue, a hexagon in the middle with rectangle surrounding it. The main circle glowed white, its two inner circles glowing as well as the six rhombi inside of it. , "Uh, Cynthia, why is my hand glowing again, in fact, why are both my arms glowing?" James asked as the two arrived at the lab, just entering it. Professor Rowan was talking on the computer when the two had entered; both of James' arms were now glowing purple, red, and blue.

"Professor Rowan!" Cynthia cried out to the old Professor.

"Oh my word!" Rowan got up from the computed and walked up to the glowing young adult. The same light was coming from the suitcase Rowan had stuffed the Stone slab in.

James kneeled onto the floor and was on all fours, he was sweating so much that he looked like he just came from a swim. The Stone slab exploded out of the suit case, split into three pieces and flew towards James. One of the smaller pieces merged into his hand, burning the Mystri Stage onto his left hand, another flew into his right hand, and the third piece into his chest, burning off his shirt and creating the symbol onto his skin. James cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

James had woken up in a dark, warm room. He found himself half naked under the sheets and looked up to see all his Pokémon sleeping in front of his bed. _Guess they're on guard duty._ He got up from the bed, noticing he was only in his boxers, and tiptoed over his Pokémon to the door. Upon opening it, Cynthia was standing in front of it in a black, translucent night gown, showing off her well-proportioned body holding a bottle of rum. Her hair was tied back revealing her flawless face. Her gray eyes shone like diamonds and her cheeks were flushed red like the rose on a Roserade.

"Cynthia, have you been drinking?" James whispered as not to awake his Pokémon. He obviously knew the answer.

"Come to my room James." She slurred leaning up on him, pressing her chest against his. Her breath reeked of alcohol, "I want to show you something." She whispered in his ear.

James' nose almost burst with blood at the statement. He felt a cold, scaly, clawed hand wrap around his ankle. He looked down to see Feraligatr nodding. The large blue Pokémon let go as James gently pushed Cynthia out of the room and closed the door behind him. Cynthia giggled as she ran down the hall barefoot. _I'm chasing my ex, not only my ex but the Pokémon league champion, down a hall, half naked, as she runs in a night gown._ Cynthia ran into her room almost dropping the bottle. James ran in after her and stopped dead in his tracks. There were rose petals all over the floor leading up to her bed, where she laid down in a seductive position, beckoning him with a finger. James clambered onto the bed, enticed by the blonde haired woman in front of him. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Cynthia, we shouldn't be doing this." He broke the kiss. He was being pulled in more and more by her gestures.

"First, tell me you love me." She pouted.

"I love you so much; I'd fight Arceus himself barehanded." James smiled.

"Prove to me that you love me." She looked deep into his eyes.

And he showed her how much he loved her.

James woke up to a naked Cynthia sleeping on him. He smiled warmly at her and slipped away from her grasp. He tiptoed out the room and dashed back to his. He walked in to see his Pokémon sleeping soundly. He dressed quickly, getting in his white shirt, black pants and red sneakers, and walked back to Cynthia's room when he heard an explosion.

"What the hell?" he asked himself and all his Pokémon rushed out the room. Cynthia poked her head out her door.

"What was that?" she asked.

"No clue, get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs." He ran past the Champion and into the small town of Sandgem, where he found the source of the explosion.

Darkrai had been ravaging the town, fighting police officers and their Pokémon. Darkrai turned his attention to a female trainer and her Gardevoir. Darkrai let out a low chuckle and charged up a dark pulse attack. Tyranitar roared as he jumped in front of the Gardevoir, protecting her from the dark pulse. James looked to the Dark Pokémon and rage filled him.

"DARKRAI!" James roared. The Dream Eater snapped his head to the now glowing human. James' shoulders glowed bright as Palkia's Shoulder Pauldrons as they attached to him. Dialga's chest piece glowed brightly as it merged with his chest. Giratina's neck pieces flashed on to his neck, all the while James glowed brightly like the sun, while his eyes turned blood red from their usual crystal blue. James let out another earth shaking roar and rushed Darkrai with Shadow Force. He struck the dark Pokémon a multitude of times before crashing it into the ground. He appeared on top of the Pokémon with Spacial Rend, ready to strike him down. He impaled his clawed hand through Darkrai's chest, only to find out it was a double team clone. He stood up to see the real Darkrai with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I have a message for you, James." The dream eater paused. "It's from Arceus himself."

"What?" James' transformed back into the normal human being he was and stared at the Pokémon.

"He says he's given you a chance to save this horrible world. He's going to destroy it and create a new one." Darkrai took note of Cynthia's and James' Pokémon surrounding him. "He says you're the only one worthy enough to fight him, so he's going to give you a chance. He'll be waiting for you at Spear Pillar." With that the Pokémon vanished into thin air.

James looked around to see everybody looking at him. He then turned around to see Cynthia staring at him. James looked down and saw the transformation had ripped his clothes away, and not just his clothes, most of his energy as well. He collapsed to the floor succumbing to the darkness that embraced him.

James found himself in the middle of Spear Pillar with the Dragon Trio, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga surrounded him. They started to transform before him into humanoid forms. Giratina stood in black and red armor with gold trim, six black streamers tipped with red spikes flowed behind him. Palkia wore pink and violet armor, his shoulders buffed up by the large Pauldrons with pearls in them. Dialga wore Blue and silver armor, the chest piece had the large blue diamond in the center. Their armor resembled what they look like in their Pokémon forms.

"Where am I?" James looked around. He noticed all the other legendary Pokémon were sitting or standing in a circle around them.

"_You_ are in the Hall of Origins. Where Arceus lays." Dialga spoke. The rest of the legendries started walking closer.

"_You_ are the one he chose to fight him. And us." Palkia spoke. They approached even closer

"And _You_ are the one to die here." Giratina spoke using shadow claw and slicing at James' chest.


	4. Chapter 4

James woke up again, lying in a hospital bed with Cynthia sleeping next to him. He laid a marked hand on to her head and started to stroke her hair softly. She stirred gently and opened her eyes to see James looking down on her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart." James leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "How long was I out?"

"For a day or two. Your Pokémon made it hard to get to you. They were snapping at anybody who even came close to you while Torterra carried you."

"Wow." James stopped. "Tyranitar!" he snapped.

"Huh?" Cynthia asked in confusion. Just then Tyranitar rushed into the large room with a nurse trying to hold him back. The large green Pokémon stood over the bed smiling at James.

"How are you?" James smiled back at the green dinosaur like Pokémon. Tyranitar let out a small growl to reassure James it was fine. "Was that Sarah and her Gardevoir that you protected?" the tyrant of a Pokémon nodded.

"Who's Sarah?" Cynthia asked.

"She's a Pokémon coordinator I met on the road and Tyranitar and her Gardevoir fell in love." James smiled. "Oh man, what Tyranitar would do for her."

"Excuse me sir, but there are no Pokémon allowed in the rooms." She paused, "Well, not Pokémon who can barely stand without hitting the ceiling."

Tyranitar looked at her with an unamused face and sat on his rear. Here he had enough room to sit straight.

"Never mind." She walked out.

"What a bitch." Cynthia sneered.

Tyranitar nodded in agreement.

James and Cynthia and all their Pokémon were out the hospital in a few hours and on their way home when they passed an ice cream shop. Cynthia pulled him inside the store and they waited for the clerk.

"Ice cream, really?"

"There is always time for ice cream. Plus, they have ice cream that's good for Pokémon. Let them out and have a treat!" she threw out her Pokéballs, letting out her Pokémon. James did the same and he bought everyone ice cream.

After the frozen dairy treat, they returned to Rowan's lab. The two entered still licking their ice cream when they saw Professor Rowan and Sarah talking.

"Professor Rowan." Cynthia spoke out.

"James!" Sarah jumped out her seat and ran to the trainer giving him a hug. Cynthia couldn't help but feel a little territorial over James.

"Hello Cynthia and James." Rowan stayed seated.

"Hey Rowan, hi Sarah." James pulled the girl off him.

"I've been working on a theory to your problem James. And I have nothing." He paused. "But, I have a friend in Jubilife city who knows a thing or two about the Mystri Stage. His name is Martin Armadeus" Rowan took a cup of coffee from the table he was sitting at and took a long drag.

"Then that's where I'm headed next."

"But wait child." Rowan looked at him. "To get the information, you need to beat him in the Pokémon Contest."

"Then I will." James turned around and walked out of the lab. Cynthia walked out behind him and Sarah chased after the two.

"Wait, James, wait!" Sarah called out. James turned around, facing the young trainer. "I was going to Jubilife city as well; maybe we can all travel together?"

"I don't know, let me talk to Cynthia." James pulled Cynthia to the side. "What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, we're both in this together, so I want you opinion if we're gonna be traveling together."

"I don't like her, but that's just my jealousy."

"That's cute, but you don't have to worry about it, she is already engaged." James laughed. He turned back to Sarah, "Yea, it's cool." He approached her, "Just had to ask Cynthia. You know, being a couple, I have to ask her to see if it's okay with her."

"I understand."

"Let's get going then." He said when Cynthia stood behind him. He grabbed her hand and the trio went to get a train while Cynthia blushed the entire way there.

On the train to Jubilife, Cynthia and James sat next to each other while Sarah and Gardevoir sat in another seat.

"Did you really mean that?" Cynthia turned to him.

"Mean what? The couple thing?" James turned to the beauty

"Yes."

Why, yes. Did I offend you?"

No, I actually liked it." Cynthia blushed deeply.

"So I guess we're official."

The train ride was pleasant most of the way until Tyranitar and the rest of James' Pokémon burst out their confines and raised hell through the train. James could only face palm as his Tyranitar and Sarah's Gardevoir snuggled next to each other the entire ride.

In Jubilife city, James left the girls at a hotel and went to a friend's house to get some gear. He knocked on the large door and waited for his friend Tomas. Seconds later, a large menacing man opened the door. Standing at six feet tall and 240 pounds of muscle, he could take on Tyranitar in hand to hand combat. His large grey eyes pierced the souls of men and Pokémon.

"Hey Tom."

"Sup James. You need some gear?" his voice rumbled like thunder. The large man stepped to the side. "Come on in." James stepped in and walked to the living room where Tomas approached him.

"Do you still have my old clothes when I crashed here?" James asked looking around. There were little kid toys and a lot of plates in the sink in the kitchen. Signs of people were around.

"Yea. Packed them in your backpack."

"Can you go get them?"

"No problem." Tomas turned away and down a hall. He came back ten seconds later and tossed the large book bag to James.

"Thanks man." James caught it and slung it over his shoulder.

"No problem." He said again.

"Your wife come by?"

"Yep. She took Daisy with her to the store just before you left." He paused. "Should be here any minute."

"That's good man. How's Daisy?" James asked. A look of concern was on his face.

"She's been good man. Her condition is a lot better." Tomas smiled. His ten year old daughter was playing in the fields one day near a cave just out the city when a Crobat attacked her and bit her. It gave her a condition known as Cell Acid. It affects the victim by slowly killing the cells in its body. Luckily she was near the city and her father ran the entire way to the hospital. "There's still trace of it, but she's a fighter."

"Hey man, it's in the genes." James patted the big man's shoulder. "Her mom was a martial artist and her dad was a soldier. She's a toughie."

"Yes she is."

"I got to go man, but I have a surprise for her later. Is it cool if I drop by later on?"

"This is your home as well, you know that."

"Thanks, she's going to love it." With that James gave the big lug a bro hug and departed, heading for the hotel.

Back at the hotel James changed into a pair of cargos with black shoes and a black shirt. He tossed on a black jacket as well. Cynthia watched him the entire time examining his body.

"You sure have changed James." Cynthia looked at his back. His shoulders had become broad and his back large. His muscles stretched the shirt just enough to make any girl crave him.

"How so?" James turned to her as he picked out his map from the camouflage backpack.

"Well, when we first met, your back wasn't so broad. And your muscles weren't so defined." She stood up and walked over to him. She dashed past him when he raised his arms and hugged him from behind.

"But you've always been big here." She grabbed his crotch and laughed seductively. James' nose almost burst with blood as the Champion grabbed his package.

"Cynthia." He escaped her grasp, dropping the map, and got behind her and grabbed her chest. "You've grown here too."

"James!" she squealed under his grasp.

"Let me teach you how to do it right." He grinned slyly as he led her to the bed.

Later on the couple was walking down the street, holding hands, back to Tom's house. They left their Pokémon with Sarah, but took their main fighter. James his Tyranitar and Cynthia, her Garchomp, both Pokémon walked behind their trainer, on lookout.

"James look," Cynthia pointed to the starry, night sky. "It's a shooting star. Make a wish." She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. _I wish for this to be over soon_. James looked at her and saw she was smiling.

"What did you wish for?" James asked.

"That's a secret." She tapped his nose and giggled. They walked in comfortable silence until they arrived at Tomas' house. James knocked on the front door and waited a few seconds. The door flew open and a short little girl jumped at him.

"Uncle James!" she toppled him over as Cynthia stood their laughing.

"Hi there Daisy." He coughed up as the little girl sat on his chest. Tyranitar and Garchomp stood there in confusion looking at each other, then the girl.

"Get off of him sweetie." A woman stood at the door. Daisy got up off him and dragged him inside.

"Wait, Daisy. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend." James cried out. She let go of him once inside the house, followed by Cynthia and the two menacing Pokémon behind her.

"New girlfriend?" Daisy took a deep breath and continued. "OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod, is she pretty? What's her name? What kind of Pokémon does she have?" the small child seemed to unravel an entire civilization of words from her mouth in mere seconds. James had no idea how she did it.

"Slow down champ. Here she is. Cynthia." He turned to the blonde in black.

"She's the Pokémon League Champion!"

"That she is."

"Are you two going to have kids?" Daisy shouted out.

Cynthia blushed deeply and was about to open her mouth when James interrupted: "I hope so." She snapped her head to him in shock.

"So did you bring me a present?" Daisy flew off track again. This girl was like a runaway train.

"Yep. Remember that big purple plate we found under ground?" he squatted down in front of her.

"Uh-huh." She nodded her head exaggeratedly.

"Well, I took a piece of it and I had Tyranitar shape it into a heart." He pulled out a necklace from his pocket. There in his hand, dangled a perfect heart made out of a dark purple stone with elegant swirls etched into it. It hung off

"Wow, it's so pretty!" she gave James a tight hug and put the necklace on.

"It looks pretty on you." Cynthia smiled at the young girl.

"Thanks Aunt Cynthia!" after that, the group had a small snack and talked until Cynthia and James left to go back to the Hotel. On the way there Cynthia asked James a question.

"Why did she call me Aunt Cynthia?"

"Well, being the fact that you're my girlfriend now, she sees you as her aunt, being that I'm her 'uncle' sort to say." James looked at her as the two walked down town in the night. "They're big on family, and they have a small circle of people they trust. Now enough of that, that Pokémon Contest is tomorrow." James hauled her to the hotel. Just above them, Celebi and Mew watched.

"What do you think?" Mew asked.

"Arceus was right to pick him. It is just sad to see his future end so darkly." Celebi smiled sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning James was woken up by a powerful roar. He jumped out of bed half naked and looked up to see his Charizard standing over him. Cynthia popped her head from behind smiling.

"Hurry up, the contest registration is going on now." She walked out the room, her Garchomp followed close behind. James dressed himself in black pants, a red shirt, and black shoes. He tossed on his wind breaker and rushed out the room with his Pokémon following close behind.

They arrived at the contest hall where long lines of coordinators waited to register. Cynthia got into a line and James got in behind her. His six Pokémon were all out of there Pokéballs. He was deciding on whom to choose for the contest.

"Hey James." Cynthia turned to him.

"Yea what's up?" he looked at the blonde.

"They're doing double performances. I was thinking we could be a team in the competition." She moved up in the line.

"Yea, that would be great." Travis smiled.

"I was thinking we could use Torterra and Roserade in the Appeals and Tyranitar and Garchomp in the battles round."

"Sounds great." Travis nodded. After twenty minutes the two finally arrived at the registration counter.

"What will it be?" asked the woman at the counter. "There are four options." She pulled out a piece of paper from under the desk.

"Option 1: single performance. It's just you and one Pokémon for both rounds."

"No." James shook his head.

"Option 2: double performance. You and two Pokémon for both rounds." Cynthia shook her head.

"Option 3: dual performance. Two trainers and two Pokémon. Both rounds."

James shook his head again.

"Last but not least, Option 4: quad performance. Two trainers, four Pokémon. A pair for the appeals round and a pair for the battle round."

"That's the one." James nodded.

"Good, check the box and just sign your names and the Pokémon in the contest." James and Cynthia signed up their Pokémon. He handed over the pen and paper and to the woman. "Quad performances are the last ones to go cause of the massive judging, but there aren't a lot of signups this time so it might go quickly. I suggest you train a bit, work on your routine." The girl commented.

"Thanks for the heads up." Cynthia smiled to the girl and turned around to see Tyranitar and Torterra out of their Pokéballs. She let out her Roserade and Garchomp and the group went outside to the field behind the contest hall.

Outside Torterra and Roserade were practicing a few combinations of Magical Leaf and Energy Ball while Tyranitar and Garchomp worked on a combination of Dark Pulse with Draco Meteor. The rest of their Pokémon were sleeping or munching on food.

Sarah found them with her Gardevoir following close behind. Tyranitar immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to Sarah's Gardevoir, who in return, ran to the green armored Pokémon. They embraced for a long moment before separating.

"Hey there you guys." Sarah chirped. As she walked to the couple.

"Hey Sarah." James waved. Cynthia smiled at the brunette.

"Practicing for the contest, huh?" she tilted back and forth on her heels.

"Yeah. Aren't you in the Single Performance?" Cynthia rubbed the head of her Roserade who walked up from behind her.

"yup. But I go tomorrow. A bunch of Single Performces, so I thought I might get some food and talk to you two about something." The tone in her voice became hard.

"What is it?" James asked.

"That Martin guy, the one Rowan told you about is insane." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked, whispering back.

"Last year, in the Quad Performance, he ordered his Salamance to attack his competitor in the contest."

"Really? Seems like we'll have to be careful." James scratched his head.

"It's also been told that he signed up for Quad Performances with his new partner, Hilda."

"It shouldn't be a problem. You're talking to the Sinnoh Pokémon League Champions here." Cynthia Smiled.

"Salamance!" a loud voice broke their conversation.

"Huh?" Sarah looked up and screamed.

"Dragon Breath!" James detected a column of fire coming their way. He stood in front of the girls, shielding them from the attack when Feraligatr countered with Hydro Cannon. An explosion of water and fire transformed into sparkles of blues and reds, twinkling in the sunlight. Donphan then erupted from the earth into a Rollout, heading for the dragon that attacked them. The Salamance easily dodged and dove for James, opening its jaws preparing a Hyper Beam. Charizard flew in and shot a Dragon Pulse beam at the blue dragon, knocking it out of the sky.

A Hydreigon rushed into view and used Dark Pulse, sending Charizard out of the sky and into the ground. A man in a black suit walked up to them smoking a pipe with a girl in a pink dress stood behind him.

"Oy! The fuck's up with you attacking my Pokémon?" James' eyes were turning red as his body started to glow faintly. The Pokémon were still fighting. Charizard versus Salamance and Hydreigon versus Feraligator.

"Calm down boy." The man looked up with his light blue eyes and moving his white hair from his face he called out to the Pokémon. "Come here boys." The two Pokémon ditched the fight and landed behind him and the girl. "See, no worries." His voice made James' skin crawl. There was an odd familiarity to him. The white hair, the blue eyes, the red tie. It resembled a Pokémon he knew.

James calmed down and pointed a finger at the man. "Listen up asshole. Next time you put my girl in danger, I will kill you." He stormed away taking Cynthia by the hand and with Sarah and the rest of the Pokémon, headed to their rooms.

"How amusing." The man laughed. He turned to the girl in pink. "What do you think Cresselia?"

"I think you should stop being so mean, Darkrai." She punched his shoulder. "I have no idea why Arceus is bent on making me work with you. But he is devoted to both people and Pokémon. The thing Arceus looks for in humans." She sighed deeply, moving a tuft of blonde hair behind her ear. She looked up to the setting sun with pink eyes. The sky was stained with reds and blues with a shade of pink. The sun glowed bright like the fire in James' heart.

"You know he's the one person in the world I can't make have a nightmare?"

"Really?" she looked at the shadow Pokémon.

"Yup." He took another puff of his pipe. "Come on, let's get to the room. Maybe we can have some fun tonight." He pinched her butt.

Cresselia yelped at the sharp pain. "Prepare yourself Darkrai, you're going to need my healing powers to help you stand up when I'm done with you." she hooked arms with him as they walked to their rooms.


End file.
